


The League S1E3: Fun with Anal

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Lesbain, Strap-Ons, Television, The League - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia dominates Jenny with a Strap-on</p>
            </blockquote>





	The League S1E3: Fun with Anal

This story while occurring after my first story and containing the same characters, has nothing to do with the first and is not a continuation. 

This, and all my other stories, are planned to be standalone stories set during episodes of TV shows.

The set up for most of these stories will be sort of ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.

This is set in the TV show The League on FX. It focuses on the characters Sofia Ruxin and Jenny McArthur. It will contain lesbians, ATM, and anal.

If you have any story ideas based on this show, and the story has a specific episode and point of the episode you can explain don't be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I'll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.

All constructive criticism is welcome.

*

"What is your filthy daughter doing?" demanded Ruxin. 

"All the Purell in the world is not gonna fix that." Pete chimed in, not helping with the situation at all.

"It's just a phase she's going through." Jenny tried to explain, "Its fun with feces" she weakly said.

"What the hell is going on, did I hear something about feces?" Sofia asks charging into the room. She looks on the monitor and sees that Jenny's daughter had brought in a dog turd and placed it on her own baby Jeffrey.

"All of you out" Sofia shouts at them, even pushing her husband Ruxin downstairs. As she starts to see Jenny leave she makes a snap decision and grabs her holding her back.

"What kind of parent are you, letting Ellie put something filthy like that onto my Baby Jeffrey?" Sofia demands of Jenny still holding her arm. 

"It is a phase she is going through, it was just an accident" Jenny tries to explain to another Ruxin.

"No an accident is letting filthy animals like you all into my household" Sofia angrily retorts.

"It won't happen again, I swear" Jenny mutters, not liking how hard Sofia was gripping her arm or the look she was being given.

"I'm going to make sure it doesn't" Sofia said, dragging Jenny by the arm to her bedroom. 

"What are you......" Jenny started to ask as Sofia threw her on the floor, she fell leaning against the bed.

"Shut up, you just wait right there" Sofia snapped at Jenny. She disappeared from the room, and while Jenny strongly considered leaving she had never seen Sofia this mad ever, and didn't want to make her angrier. 

Sofia came back with an innocent enough looking box and after opening it and looking through it she nodded her head, closed the box and set in her bedside table. 

Jenny was still leaning on the bed when Sofia suddenly reached down and ripped at her shirt, pulling it open by ripping off pretty much all the buttons.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jenny exclaimed.

"I'm teaching you a lesson puta, you might as well take your pants off, cause they are coming off one way or another"

Jenny is completely startled and tries to move away as if she is in daze. Before she could take another step though, Sofia grabbed her and threw her on the bed, so her face was in a pillow and her ass was in the air a bit. 

Sofia quickly pulls off her button up, leaving her in her bra and a pair of jeans and threw the shirt towards the bathroom. Jenny starts to try to say something but with one hand she mushes Jenny's face further into the pillow and with the other she gives her a hard spank to her tight ass.

This immediately shuts up Jenny beside a soft mewl Sofia can't even hear. Jenny had never told anyone because frankly she had been embarrassed by it for a long time, but spanking really turned her on. 

After she had spanked Jenny Sofia had grabbed a firm handful of the ass in front of her and stated, "This is mine until you learn about consequences, comprende bitch?"

Jenny, not wanting to be spanked anymore, or to be more precise not wanting to see what happens if she was nodded in agreement.

Sofia reached under Jenny and played around for a bit before finding the button on her jeans and pulling the zipper down. Thinking this was a good chance to escape unscathed Jenny tried to maneuver the rest of her body while bucking her head against Sofia's hand. Sofia in a blink brought her hand from under Jenny and whacked her again on her, this time twice as hard and twice as much.

Jenny now with her both her eyes and pussy "tearing up" stayed still and grumbled into the pillow as Sofia slowly pulled her pants down. Sofia pulled the pants through each leg carefully each time admiring the figure Jenny kept and especially her toned and sexy legs.

With one hand on Jenny's head Sofia pressed her body against Jenny's so she could unclasp Jenny's bra without her moving around. Regardless of the countermeasures Jenny felt this was too much and again tried to push away before her arousal overwhelmed her, earning her a slap on her now only pantily clad ass.

"Not yet, you haven't learned your lesson yet, you daughter wants to make my house filthy, I am going to make you filthy" Sofia said as she flung Jenny's bra into the bathroom. Letting Jenny's bare but very tight and perky breasts press into the bed.

Downstairs the guys had gone back to watching the game after Sofia's outburst was not followed up on and for the most part had forgotten all about Sofia and Jenny.

Jenny was trying her best to forget what was happening to her as it was happening. This was already incredibly embarrassing and humiliating, while managing to titillate her more than she had ever been, and she still had no idea what was in store for her.

Sofia ran her hand from Jenny's back to her panties, and firmly grasping them in her free hand started to pull them down. "Please don't" Jenny moaned, and to answer Sofia let go of her panties and spanked both of her ass cheeks one after another while pushing Jenny's head further into the pillow.

"Bad girls get spanked, and since Ellie isn't my little bad daughter, you are the one who has to take the punishment. Being even more bad makes the punishment worse" Sofia explained to Jenny. 

She then went back to Jenny's panties grabbing them and this time succeeding in pulling them down and off leaving Jenny totally naked. She took them and also threw them in the bathroom where Jenny's bra still lay. Sofia noticed how tight Jenny's ass and frankly whole body was. Sofia also noticed Jenny had completely recently shaved her pussy which Sofia greatly enjoyed the view of.

She proceeded to spank Jenny's right cheek several more times starting softly then going into full blown spanks. "This is what naughty naughty girls get" Sofia said to Jenny.

"Please, please it was a mistake" Jenny pleaded with Sofia, looking back at her with tears welling up in her eyes.

Sofia noticing how wet Jenny was for the first time let her hand slide down to her pussy and let her fingers gently graze across it. "Is it a mistake how turned on you are right now?" Sofia asked of Jenny.

"Yes, yes please, let me get dressed. You've punished me enough" Jenny pleaded some more. She just wanted to leave before she got aroused to the point where she didn't care what Sofia did to her. 

Sofia reached down and grabbed the rest of Jenny's clothing that she had pulled off and just like the underwear threw it into the bathroom, further confusing Jenny.

Jenny was now fully naked bent over a bed with an angry woman pressing her body into her, keeping her in place. This was a lot of new experiences for Jenny and she sure as hell didn't want to be experiencing them the way this was happening and once again weakly to get away. Her horniness betrays her and for the most part keeps her from moving too much.

Sofia rained down slaps on her ass cheeks, further reddening them and causing her to cry out in pain again.

"All your clothes are in the bathroom, I'm going to go in there and get ready, and you can either stay here or go in there with me. Or of course you can run downstairs naked and try to explain why." Sofia said as she pranced off to the bathroom.

Sofia paused briefly to grab some items out of the box before moving into the bathroom and moving the door mostly closed.

Jenny sat up and faced the bathroom pondering what to do. She wanted more than just about anything to get up and leave, but a lot of her didn't want to be seen naked and to have to explain what happened to Kevin would be horrible. Another part of her wanted to stay simply to experience whatever Sofia had in store for her, but she was trying to ignore that part of her mind, and body.

She felt like she sat there for a minute or two before she heard the door opening, when in fact it had been closer to ten plus minutes. Sofia came out of there and the first thing Jenny noticed was she was now only wearing a lacy black lingerie that cupped and held up perfectly Sofia's frankly ginormous tits. Her hair hung down loosely just reaching the aforementioned tits. Tits that Jenny was immediately jealous of but at the same time was very curious how they felt and then her eyes trailed down. 

Strapped around Sofia's waste the largest black fake cock, any cock for that matter, which Jenny had ever seen, complete with a set of balls. It was around eleven inches long and twice as wide in girth as any she had ever seen. The balls hung just beneath menacingly large themselves, and easily twice as big as any she had ever seen. Kevin was a bit below average in that department, and so she hadn't for a very long been near or seen a large dick, let alone one the size of this monster.

She was speechless as Sofia moved over to her, which was when Jenny first noticed Sofia had also put on high heels which just proved to accentuate her long legs and lift her ass up the perfect amount.

"You like?" Sofia simply asked gesturing at her strap-on. Jenny forgetting anyone was even in the room, was startled by the sudden question, and simply looked up at Sofia in a mixture of fear and longing,

"I asked if you liked it, but by the look on your face slut you love it." Sofia chuckled to Jenny whose mouth was hanging slightly agape as her eyes went back to the dick swinging in front of her face.

Sofia brought herself forward and swung her body which in result made the cock swing around and hit Jenny in the face on her cheek.

This brought Jenny out of her haze and she stammered, "Why do you have that?"

"I got it as a gag gift when I married Ruxin, and until this very moment never had the slightest chance to use it, but by Gods good will I have been given a chance, and I intend to take it" Sofia said while smiling evilly at Jenny. Jenny shuddered out of both fear and anticipation. 

"What are you going to.....?" Jenny started to ask before Sofia plugged her mouth with the head of the cock. Jenny was now sitting on a bed buck naked with the tip of another woman's fake cock sitting in her mouth and had never been so scared of how turned on she was before in her life.

"You are going to lube this up for me, real good. I'm going to stand here and enjoy the view" Sofia responded.

Jenny started to shake her head and pull it back but both of Sofia's hands shot to the back of her head and firmly grasped it, keeping it in place. "You aren't going anywhere until I have had my fun coño, so get ready." Sofia sneered at Jenny while holding her head in place.

"Move onto to the bed facing me in doggy style position, with your ass as far in the air as you can get it, with your pretty little mouth still wrapped around my cock where it will stay until you are done" Sofia demanded of Jenny.

Jenny believing this could be an end to the whole ordeal for some reason quickly did as she was told. Sofia left one hand on her head and bent her body over slightly so the other could run over Jenny's ass before once again spanking her softly a few times for good measure.

Jenny pulled her mouth off the cock, and it came out with slight pop. "So that's all, right?" she asked to Sofia. "No, I just meant you could take that mouth of yours off it for a moment, until I'm completely done with this tight little body you are not going anywhere you nasty little girl." Sofia answered smacking her ass to show she meant it.

Sofia's hand trails back from Jenny's ass to her head and now both hands once again push Jenny's mouth onto the cock, and they slowly force the head in even with Jenny's mouth natural resistance.

"All of this is going to be in that pretty mouth one way or another might as well make this easier for both of us" Sofia said softly to Jenny, while gently stroking the hair out of her face.

Jenny's eyes shot up to Sofia's and they now only showed feared. She nodded her head to say no, but Sofia simply looked down at her and nodded.

Sofia firmly grasping Jenny's head slowly moved the cock into Jenny's mouth more and more. Jenny not wanting to lose her balance was forced to relent for the most part and let this happen. She moved her tongue so a bit was hanging out just at the bottom of her mouth and opened her jaw as big as possible.

Sofia now had about three inches in Jenny's mouth and Jenny already thought it was way too much. She shoved a bit at a time until around the sixth inch she could feel was entering Jenny's throat.

Sofia was greatly admiring the view in front of her. Jenny with half of her cock sticking into her mouth and Jenny straining to take it all. She perched on the bed so innocently, but the rest of the scene was anything but.

Up to this point Jenny had been helping somewhat take the cock in, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder for her to take it so quickly and she started to gently at first push back. She was squirming her face around, and moving her tongue trying to make this as easy for herself a possible, but it didn't seem to be enough.

This led to Jenny begging into the cock something Sofia couldn't understand so with great annoyance Sofia ripped the entire strap-on out of Jenny's mouth at once although never letting go of her grip on Jenny's head.

"What slut, want me to push it in faster?" Sofia joked to Jenny.

"Please Sofia I can't take anymore, don't put anymore in, please, I've never deep throated anything let alone something that big" Jenny asked her. Her eyes were teared up from the strain and her hair was a mess, but a bit of her was urging her to ignore her complaints and get that whole thing in her mouth.

Sofia stared directly at Jenny and tried to convey as much compassion as she could, before just nodding her head no. She shoved the strap-on right back into Jenny's mouth and this time the first few inches went by much quicker.

She pushed another inch in and the strain on Jenny's face increased. She pushed in just one more inch and felt it tickle part of her throat. The ninth inch forced the dick to curve slightly and made Jenny reposition her head in relation to her body to better accommodate the intrusion. These two combined to make in enter fairly painlessly although you would never know that looking at Jenny's face. 

Her hair was all over the place as Sofia grabbed in different places because of how much Jenny's face was shaking trying to keep the dick in. Her eyes were now simply full of determination to take it all to show up her Latin tormentor, and to prove to herself that she could do it.

"That's it slut, I told you were going to take it all and look at this my little trooper" Sofia said, pausing to let her hand trail down to Jenny's ass to give her a congratulatory slap on it. "Is doing a hell of a job and you are almost there" Sofia finished her speech and let her other hand go back to Jenny's head to fit the last two inches down her throat.

Sofia bunched up Jenny's hair in a loose ponytail in the back of her head allowing her the greatest leverage and started on putting the final bit of the strap-on into Jenny's mouth.

Jenny during all this was doing what she could to get this over sooner by pushing her own head without caring how it felt forward onto the cock and little by little taking all she could. She could feel herself getting wet, but she was mostly unaware of what was happening outside of the large dick poking into her mouth.

Sofia noted her help and shoved hard with both her hands forcing the final inch or so in, causing Jenny to gag loudly. The strap-on bottomed out making the balls slap lightly against Jenny's chin.

"Good girl, you did it" Sofia exclaimed almost giddily. She shook her body a little bit in her excitement and Jenny stared at her boobs bounced magnificently all while her mouth was still filled to the brim with the fake cock in it.

Jenny moaned into the cock that she did it, a look of pride and happiness could be seen on her face if you looked past the mess and the strain it was in.

"Now I want my little slut to get on her knees on the floor, without letting any of this big old cock out of her pretty mouth" Sofia demanded of Jenny who was just getting comfortable with the position she was in.

Jenny nodded her head no, not wanting to move while she in such a delicate balancing act of keeping all eleven inches in at once.

"You don't get to say no, bitch I'm the one with the cock in your mouth you are doing what I say. This is your punishment slut" Sofia snapped at Jenny. She took one hand off Jenny's hand and moved it to Jenny's face where she pinched off jenny's nose momentarily cutting off anyway for Jenny to breath. 

Jenny in her panic tries to do whatever Sofia wants so she throws her legs forward and lands roughly on the floor all the while keeping as much of the dick in her mouth as she can. She leans her body back against the bed and aims her head slightly up to better hold the entire strap-on in her mouth and starts moaning in the cock for Sofia to let go of her nose.

"That was quick, you are a very good slut" commended Sofia. Jenny was moaning into the cock the whole time so Sofia lifted her hand from off of Jenny's nose. "Like I would ever let anything happen to you, your punishment has barely began" Sofia said, an evil glint in her eyes.

She laced both her hands on the Back of Jenny's head and slowly pulled the cock out about halfway. She then proceeded to slowly for now push it back in. This was repeated several times to get Jenny's throat used to the intrusion.

"Look at me as I train your mouth slut" Sofia demanded and Jenny immediately complied.

She then did the same by pulling nearly nine inches out each time before painstakingly pushing every single inch back in. Each time the balls gently slapped against Jenny's chin letting her know exactly when it was entirely in.

She pulled the cock out about six inches slowly then without warning pushed it in as fast as she could. This caused a large moan from Jenny and her to gag slightly. Jenny had tried to move her head back to ease the pressure but this was to no avail. While all this occurred the balls this time slapped her chin sharply reminding her of her predicament even more cruelly.

Sofia did this repeatedly loosening her throat and preparing her more and more with each rough thrust after a slow pull out. The gags and moans from Jenny slowed and eventually ceased with each thrust.

That was until Sofia started to pull out a bit more each time forcing more and more down her throat all at once. This continued until she reach about the eight inch mark where she stayed for a little while getting Jenny very used to around that mark. 

Then the speed in which Sofia pulled out sped up more and more and the rate she went in remained just as rough. This continued for around a minute until Sofia now was going in as fast as she went out. Jenny was doing all she could to withstand the onslaught from the strap-on fucking her face.

Sofia ever so slowly increased the amount she was fucking Jenny's face with noting in pleasure that Jenny was capable of it. 

"That it you fucking slut, you thought you couldn't take it before and now look I'm fucking your face with my giant fucking cock' Sofia shouted in glee at Jenny. "I bet you fucking like being fucked in the face with this big dick don't you? Tell me you do you naughty girl" Sofia demanded.

Jenny moaned a yes into the cock, not wanting to be distracted from her chore at hand and nodded her head to show confirmation.

"Look at me when I fuck your face" Sofia now demanded. Jenny complied and noticed immediately that with each hip thrust forward Sofia's tits swayed and bounced with it. She let her eyes stay locked to Sofia's but made sure to watch for each bounce as she basically mesmerized.

Spit started to pool in her mouth as Sofia forcefully facefucked her with almost the entire cock, and little by little it started to dribble out until it was a constant stream. Most fell to the floor but strings of it would run down her face to her neck and end up all the way on her perky tits. They hung down from them like little strings. 

Sofia let her hand roam down and pulled one of these "strings' onto her pointer finger and slowly moved it over and onto Jenny's face leaving one long stream from her tit. Jenny hadn't put on much makeup today and as sweat, saliva, and some tears poured down her face, was now very glad of this as that was all she had to worry about.

Sofia then let her hand roam back down where she started to play with Jenny's tits. Fondling them and pinching them brought smalls moans of pleasure from Jenny which Sofia noted with glee.

Sofia then bent her body over at about 45 degree angle to get her more leverage and place both her hands firmly behind Jenny's head holding her in place as she picked up speed in her facefucking. She was now not using her hips but simply forcing Jenny's head roughly onto the cock and off it very quickly.

This was worse for Jenny who had to steady herself by grabbing onto Sofia's thighs and trying her damndedest to accommodate the big dick.

Sofia stopped momentarily letting Jenny rest. She pulled Jenny hands and laced them around behind Jenny Jenny's head. She placed her own hands on top of them and went back to work.

Now Jenny was holding onto nothing and ruthlessly taking a facefucking from a huge strap-on while Sofia smiled down on her.

"That's it coño take my big dick you stupid slut" Sofia said gleefully to Jenny. Jenny nodded automatically not even realizing she wasn't asked anything, which caused Sofia to smirk.

Sofia let go of jenny's hand who fell immediately/ Jenny brought them back onto Sofia's thigh to steady herself. 

"You want this big dick to stop fuckng your face don't you slut?" Sofia asked. Jenny fervently nodded. "No matter what?" Sofia followed up. Jenny nodded, this time a bit more apprehensively though.

Sofia ripped the dick out in one big pull causing a loud pop as Jenny's mouth had formed a natural vacuum seal around the cock while it fucked her face. Jenny sat gasping for breath having not had a proper breath in a long time.

Sofia brought her up by lifting her under her armpits. She deposited her on the bed ass up, face down. Jenny was too winded and tired to put up a fight. That was until she realized the position she was in and immediately was scared of the thought of that cock going anywhere near her pussy.

As these thoughts went through her mind, Sofia had kneeled down and put her face directly in front of Jenny's pussy and ass. She peeled apart both cheeks and stuck her tongue out. Licking from bottom up, from her position, she lapped at Jenny's pussy while jiggling and fondling her ass.

This brought a loud moan from Jenny who hadn't realized how turned on she had been. Nevertheless she wanted nothing of what Sofia seemed to be getting at and loudly exclaimed, "You can't put that thing in my pussy it won't fit".

Sofia smirked at the remark and let her tongue do one final lap at Jenny's pussy as she let it trail up continuing all the way to Jenny's asshole where Sofia quickly inserted her tongue. She twisted and turned it inside her asshole and pulled it out, giving the asshole a little kiss on the way. She said to Jenny, "Don't worry I'm not going to ruin that pretty little pink pussy" she gently slapped Jenny's pussy.

The realization for what Sofia meant slowly dawned onto Jenny. She looked back at Sofia incredulously.

"You can't put that" Jenny said pointing at the dick swinging on Sofia's waist, "in there" she finished gesturing at her asshole.

Sofia roughly grabbed both of Jenny's hands and placed them on her ass making her spread her own cheeks.

"You said no matter what slut, now it's time to start your real punishment, plus we can't let all this lube go to waste" Sofia said, jerking her cock off showing all the saliva that remained from Jenny's mouth.

"I don't... I've never done anal" Jenny muttered meekly for some reason feeling embarrassed by her inexperience.

"You said you never deep throated anything and look at you" Sofia answered gesturing towards her. "You say you've never done anal, I say there is a first for everything slut" Sofia replied. She once again plugged a hole of Jenny's with the head of the cock, this time it being her asshole.

Jenny screamed into the bed and started to struggle a bit. Sofia slapped her pussy with one hand causing her to moan in pain and pleasure again, and with the other hand pushed Jenny's head and face further into the bed.

"If you struggle it will just force me to do this quick bitch, so make this easier for both of us" Sofia chided. She showed that she meant it by roughly shoving an inch in without warning.

Jenny moaned or screamed Sofia couldn't tell the difference when it was this muffled into the bed but stopped her struggling.

With the copious amount of Saliva around the cock Sofia found it pleasantly easy to slide the first few inches in without any problem.

Jenny moaned loudly into the bed, the pain she was feeling was too much but she knew the consequences of struggling so she kept still.

"That's a good slut, you learn quickly" Sofia commended her, inserting two fingers into Jenny's pussy to make her pain mix with pleasure. Now Jenny's moan was one of arousal and the pain she was feeling was almost forgotten as she felt how close she was to an orgasm.

"Please finger me more, I am close" Jenny begged.

"What's that slut speak louder" Sofia smirked at her now willing participant.

"Please, please finger me more while you fuck my ass with that big cock" Jenny pleaded giving Sofia more than she could have hoped for.

Sofia was more than happy to comply and added a third finger before finger fucking Jenny's pussy without mercy.

Jenny came and her whole body shivered and moaned as the powerful orgasm racked her body. Sofia seized this opportunity to without warning shove about 3 more inches into her asshole although Jenny showed no signs of noticing.

Sofia slowly pulled almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, getting Jenny's asshole used to the intrusion so far. Jenny was now lying limply on the bed unaware or simply not caring about anything else in the world beside the mind shattering orgasm she just had.

Sofia made note of this and did a few more strokes before shoving about half of the remaining strap-on in, which jolted Jenny out of her daze. This along with the fact that Sofia had removed her fingers from pussy made Jenny fully aware of just how much of the cock was now in her asshole.

A mixture of pride and humiliation washed over her as she felt Sofia repeat the earlier process of getting her asshole ready. She knew she could withstand the cock now and the thought of another orgasm kept her going.

Sofia switched hands allowing the one that had just been in Jenny's pussy to reach around and she placed it into Jenny's mouth and ordered her to suck. Jenny sucked her own juices diligently sucking all three fingers to begin with letting them slide out and sucking each finger in individually relishing the taste of herself.

This distraction allowed Sofia push another unimpeded inch or so in leaving just over an inch remaining. She didn't rush though and slowly trained Jenny for this size for a while before choosing to continue

She relished the feeling of being so close to pushing the entire cock into Jenny and couldn't help goading before doing so. "I told you, a slut like you can take a big cock like this no problem, can't you slut?" Sofia gleefully asked.

The dick in her ass was now pushing her dangerously close to another orgasm and Jenny honestly replied, "yes, it is so easy and so good, please put it all in".

Sofia with a smirk on her face slams the last inch in, and as the balls lightly slap against Jenny's pussy she cums again. This time it was all from a cock buried in her ass making jenny feel all the more naughty. As she is cumming Sofia is doing her due diligence and slowly training her asshole now for the entire cock.

She spits down at the cock allowing a bit of her own saliva to land on Jenny's ass cheeks which slowly drip into her asshole. She admires how totally she has taken control of Jenny and wants to finish her punishment the right way.

She speeds up her strokes as the orgasm resides letting Jenny know this isn't over.

"I'm going to fuck with this big dick like the whore that are" Sofia comments at Jenny, not even bothering to register her reaction.

She pulls out completely and shoves it back in much quicker then she had before eliciting a scream from Jenny who she ignored.

Unbeknownst to Sofia however was that scream was almost entirely one of pleasure. Due to Sofia's "training" she had for the most part gotten Jenny's asshole used to the big cock that was now punching in and out of it. 

Sofia's hands grabbed hold on both sides of Jenny's waist and started to truly force the cock in much quicker causing Jenny to moan more and more. Jenny came thunderously again, this time so loud Sofia quickly had to shift one of her hands to cover her mouth.

"You really are a dirty slut" Sofia said now bewildered at how quick Jenny was finishing during such a dirty act.

She slowed down her pace now wanting to enjoy this moment. She stood towering over Jenny who still dutifully pulled her cheeks apart and slowly inch the cock in and out.

She reached down and with one hand found and started to play with Jenny's clit. The other reached farther and player with her tits. Teasing both to bring out more and more moans.

While this happened Sofia pulled out until just the tip remained in and grabbed both of Jenny's arms by the wrist and forced her to lift her upper body in the air at a diagonal to the bed. Now by pulling her wrists Sofia would force Jenny's ass and body to ripple back slightly but this left most of the movement up to Jenny who was more than happy to comply.

She pounded her ass back without hesitation, a glint in her eyes showed her desperation for another orgasm.

"That's it slut, back your pretty little ass into my dick. You like my big black dick pounding your asshole balls deep don't you slut?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, yes I fucking love your big black dick in my asshole" Jenny shouted. She then added, "Fuck me with your big dick, make me cum on your big dick, make me your fucking bitch on this big dick".

This caused both Sofia and Jenny to redouble their efforts of forcing the dick as quickly in and out of her asshole as possible.

This led to Jenny once again cumming going basically limp in Sofia's arms who kept up her relentless pace throughout.

As it was subsiding Sofia roughly pulled out completely and started to walk to the other side of the bed. This left Jenny holding open her own gaping asshole. Sofia walked in front of Jenny's face and roughly shoved the cock in this time Jenny didn't struggle to take it all.

The taste of her own asshole swirled around in her mouth. "You like the taste of your asshole don't you, you filthy fucking slut?" Sofia asked. Jenny answered with a nod and a, "mmmhmmm".

Sofia pulled out of her mouth and walked back to the bathroom leaving Jenny wondering what she was to do. Sofia this time quickly came back out dressed back in her normal clothes she gestured towards the bathroom and muttered, "Get dressed and get out of house before your idiot husband or filthy daughter do anything else".

Jenny sat helplessly watching Sofia leave the room seeing she had Jenny's bra and panties in hand and knowing her shirt was completely ruined.

She cobbled together her outfit or what she could of it and went downstairs, grabbing her daughter's hand she shouted for Kevin to come along they were leaving and left the house as quickly as she could still not believing the turn of events that had transpired.

As she was leaving she passed by Sofia at the doorway who on her way out gave her a playful slap on the ass, and blew her a kiss.


End file.
